The primary object of this project is to investigate, at biophysical, neuronal, reflex, and behavioral levels, the effects of stimuli applied to the tooth pulp of adult cats. Particular emphasis is placed on chronic effects of stimuli comparable to those produced by tooth trauma, or by dental treatment, in man. Current work is (a) investigation of mechanisms of dental electroanalgesia (b) relating reflex, autonomic, and behavioral measures signalling pain in the cat (c) analysing neural populations involved in reflex, autonomic and behavioral responses to tooth pulp stimulation.